Colossal Impact
by Star Speckled Heavens
Summary: Hidden deep in Mt. Moon lies Colossal Academy, a school for all of those who have avoided the new tyranny of the up cropping Cults such as Team Plasma and have not already had their brains devoured by the breed of monstrous skeletal zombies. Here the student will learn with their Pokémon how to fight, how to survive, and especially how to seek out liberation.
1. I

**My friend recently dropped this story, so I took over for her (with her permission). I will be accepting OC's until the third chapter when the patrol and mission teams are assigned.**

_**Carpe Diem.**_

* * *

**I:**

**A Shaft of Light in an Era of Darkness**

* * *

**Colossal Academy **

**3:30 PM**

"Sir, the camera is rolling!"

"Whoa! _Heeelll-_o!" The man in front of the camera spun around with his electric blue eyes gleaming. He flashed the camera a white, million dollar smile and clasped his hands together behind his back. "We'll just have to edit the beginning out!"

"We wouldn't have to if you weren't so damn talkative!" the cameraman explained angrily. The fans behind the handsome adult screamed when he glimpsed back over his shoulder and winked.

"Can someone _please _get the girls out of the shot?"

The rabid devotees giggled and called out for the blonde man as they were herded off the stage. Even in the darkest of times fervent fangirls could be found lagging behind the idol they adored. The fellow who was receiving all the attention winked and smiled again as he fixed his glorious mop of glistening blonde hair.

"We love you, Jeremy!" one of the females shrieked.

"See you later, ladies." Jeremy waved. A brunette in the leaving crowd actually fainted and had to be dragged off the set. Once they were gone Jeremy sighed, "Gotta love the women."

"Sir, we're trying to run a commercial for the academy, not a beauty pageant. Control yourself," the producer begged. They had been trying to finish up the segment for hours but had always been stopped due to Jeremy forgetting his lines or leaving to gossip with his fans. Finally the blonde nodded, cleared his throat, and began.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome! You should all know who I am but for the unfortunate few who might not recognize me right away, I am Jeremy Vision, spokesperson for Colossal Academy."

Jeremy took that time to wink and smile at the camera for any of his adoring fans that might be watching. An ominous tone of music started before it transformed into one that belonged in an epic.

"Hidden deep in the ranges of Mt. Moon lies Colossal Academy; a school suited for only the best of the best such as myself. Here students will study in her art of defense and attack and they will be given the tools to better equip themselves for the dark times that we have the misfortune to be living in. They will run patrols and will be trained on how to take down Reapers.

"We all know the terrible story of what has happened to our world. It started with Team Plasma, the rise of King Ghetsis, and their quest for liberation and domination. When the famous duo, Black and White, of Unova failed in the final battle for freedom in Plasma Castle they were executed. All hope was lost. As soon as they were gone, up rose the other teams of the different regions. Team Rocket remerged and took over Kanto and Johto. Team Magma and Aqua popped back up and seized Hoenn. Team Galactic dominated Sinnoh. With these main branches rose another much more terrible than the first: The Blue Suns. The teams came together in the time of peril, forming alliances along with one another. Thanks to the groups now know as the Cults due to the brainwashed sense of the members, the world is trapped in an everlasting turf war to control the populations of the regions. Each group wishes to dominate the world.

"This idea was only made easier for the Cults when the superior group, Team Plasma, made it illegal to own Pokémon. They claimed it was for the freedom and liberation of the oppressed creatures, but we at Colossal know better. They have created harsh and unfair laws, curfews, and courtrooms. The laws are enforced by a ranging number of cruel punishments from public whippings to death. Not only is it the most hated rule, but it is hypocritical. When we are not allowed to keep Pokémon by our side, the members of the teams do not have to release their Pokémon.

"Then even more tragedy struck. The scientist in the joint labs of these Cults accidentally unleashed a virus they had created. This virus, now named the Ink or the Black Death, attacked both humans and Pokémon, changing them into bony, zombie like creatures. It starts by the skin growing black spots that creepy up the body from the feet. Once it reaches the neck the weak treatments we have discovered for it no longer work. Then comes the gruesome part. The skin starts decaying and the entire body grows black. After that comes the hunger for _flesh_. After the hunger there is no turning back. Once a Reaper, always a Reaper.

"These monsters now creep through the streets in search of food. They will eat anything with a heartbeat and even the Cults have turned against them. Now that the disease has started affecting Pokémon, the future looks bleak."

Jeremy ran a strong hand through his blonde mane before continuing with a small smile. "That is why we have decided to open up Colossal Academy. We know pockets of people like you, free due to protection from the Reapers and the Cults exist in the regions. All may seem bad due to the majority of gym leaders and the all of the battle frontier members under the Cult's of the Reaper's control. The elusive Elite Four have slithered out of the iron grip of 'justice' and have found these pockets of small towns and cities of society that still try to remain in contact with their beloved Pokémon. With the help of rebel leaders we have created a school from the ruins of an unknown civilization deep in the mountains. Colossal Academy now stands open, a secret from the dreaded Cults and will serve as a protection from the Reapers. Our doors wide as students from these secret societies pour in."

Jeremy paused for a moment, the playful beauty leaving his eyes to be replaced by seriousness. "Students of the new generation. You are our last and only hope."

* * *

**Fuchsia City  
**

**2:00 AM**

_"Is the coast clear?"_

The teen shook his sleeve to reveal a black band wrapped under his hand. He pulled the underside of his wrist to his mouth as if he was about to kiss his communication device.

"Head on over, but be careful."

_"Roger that, meet you in a sec."_

The male straightened up from his crouched position so he was rocking on the balls of his feet. There was a snap below him and the clatter of falling trashcans. He swore under his breath as he watched the idiot below him stop in mid-step.

The male coiled and sprung, leaping down from his aerial position on a near roof and swinging on a bar below that jutted out from the wall to breaking his fall. He dropped to the ground, glaring at the other.

"If you weren't my best friend, I would kill you right now," he hissed.

The clumsy one let out a soft chuckle of nervous laughter. "Sorry, Luke."

Night sprawled across the star speckled heavens, leaving the two older teens in a world of murky gloom. The ebony darkness camouflaged the two who were both dressed in outfits of black. The only light came from the dim blue glow of their sunglasses which allowed them to see in the dark, maps and coordinates plastered across the lenses to help them find their location. A chilly breeze swept through the alley way, causing the fallen bins to shutter and groan.

"Let's get out of here, Nayla," Luke muttered. "We need to grab it and run like hell."

"Okay," his partner replied with a nod. The two crept through the blackness, keeping close to the wall as they neared their destination. Luke clutched his machine gun, steadying the strap that kept his weapon slung over his shoulders. They approached a tall, looming building with a the fire escape busted off at the bottom. It was a high jump but it was one that the two trained teens could make.

With silence and carefully placed steps the two wound their way up the stairs and stopped at a window. A single light flickered on and off inside, casting rays of flimsy light on the black stone. Three nicks on the stone distinguished it's importance from any other sort of pebble it could have been mistaken for.

"Blade," Nayla released a Grovyle from her belt. The grass Pokémon gave a soft cry of greeting. "You know what to do."

The Grovyle went to work, cutting out a circle large enough for them to crawl through with one of his sharp leaves. Nayla returned her prized friend before slipping through the gap in the glass.

Luke followed, checking the rear. So far, so good. All they needed to do was grab the stone and be off. It lied in wait under the jerking lamp, dormant for the moment.

Of course, it wasn't that easy.

A jet of flame shot across the room which caused Luke to duck and cover. He pulled Nayla down with him and the fire hit the window with a flash.

When Luke glanced up another man had appeared with four Magmars by his side. The two got to their feet, moving in to attack. Nayla gave a battle cry, leaping into action as the Team Rocket grunt commanded for them to fire again. Luke grabbed Nayla, shielding her body with his. He released her and yelled into his communicator for back up. When static was the only reply he shoved his friend and shouted for her to run. He felt the burn of the fire eating away at his jacket and he whipped it off, diving for the stone.

"Stop him, Magmars!"

Luke glanced up as her was just about to lay a finger on the stone when he was overcome by fire. He screamed and failed, suffering in agony as he burned.

And as Luke's body fell to the ground, flames encasing his body, Nayla was yelling somewhere in the distance. But just as his head thudded on the tile, the top trainer of the academy was gone.

* * *

**Colossal Academy **

**8:00 AM**

The teachers of Colossal gathered together, their heads bowed as they whispered to one another. Their hushed voices echoed across the room with their brows furrowed and hands clenched. Any sort of eavesdropper would only be able to pick up the desperation in their tone.

"The school year is starting and the students will be here tomorrow," one voice muttered. "There's no time for this sort of thing!"

"We must remain calm. They cannot know that anything is wrong. We must protect them!" a Kanto grass gym leader uttered furiously.

"We will do what we can, Erika, but I don't know if even our best will be able to do so," another gym leader mumbled in response.

"Let's do what we can, then."

The teachers, professors, staff members, and rebel leaders concluded the meeting with a few parting gestures and a nod. A dark haired man wandered towards far window, watching the sun set. He pulled his red cap down over his face as the Pokémon on his shoulder gave a concerned, "Pika?

_'They remain our only hope,' _The man thought with a sigh. _'My glory days might be over, but theirs are just beginning...'_

* * *

A student somewhere in a part of the free world opened a letter that was on their bed. They held it up with trembling fingers, glory and enthusiasm twisting their insides into an excited knot as they read the piece of parchment contained inside the envelope.

_Welcome to Colossal Academy! To enroll please fill out our forum below and send it back before the first of August. Please send your letter of acceptance back with the papers._

_We can't wait to see you at our school. Have a nice day!_

_~The Staff of Colossal_

* * *

**-Vital Information-**

**ALL OC'S ARE FIRST YEAR STUDENTS.**

Owner:

Name (first and last):

Nickname (Optional):

Age (Thirteen to Nineteen):

Gender:

Hometown & Region (Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova):

**-Appearance-**

Hair(color, length, etc.):

Eye Color:

Body Type/Description:

Height:

Skin Color:

Additional looks:

**-Clothing-**

Everyday (Free time):

Sleepwear (Pajamas):

Swimwear:

Formalwear:

Jewelry (They will wear this on a daily basis):

Patrol/Mission Clothing: (I will permit all black here)

**SCHOOL WEAR (REMOVE SPACES FROM LINK AND THE "ELLO"): **h**ello**ttp : / / oi47 . tinypic 2qu22on .jpg

Boys: Dark blue blazer, dark gray tie, white long-sleeved undershirt, khaki slacks, and gray shoes.

Girls: Dark blue blaze, dark gray bow tie, white long-sleeved undershirt, khaki skirt, long gray socks, and gray shoes.

Opinion about Uniform: (hate it, love it, don't obey, mediocre, wear stuff with it, etc.)

**-Transportation-**

Type of transportation (everyone gets their own motorcycle):

Description (Personalize it!):

**-Personality**-

How do they act towards friends:

How do they act towards strangers:

How do they act towards Pokémon:

How do they act towards Teachers:

How do they act under pressure:

How do they act at formal events:

How would they act if a friend/classmate died:

How would they act if they were forced into a leadership position:

Overall personality:

Relationship Status/Love interest/Sexual Orientation (If you don't know of one, what are they looking for in a love interest?):

How do they act towards love interest:

**-Extensive Information-**

Personal History (Backstory): (You can fill this out minimally, but the more I know, the easier it will be for me to write your character)

Family:

Favorite color(s):

Favorite scent(s):

Favorite past times:

Favorite food:

Talents:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Habits:

Fear(s): (This fear would make them totally petrified and unable to do any thing else but focus on that fear)

Strengths:

Accessories (What did they bring to the Academy?):

**-Trainer Section-**

**(Pokémon)**

**Keep in mind they can only have ONE Pokémon, no Legendaries allowed.**

Species:

Name/Nickname (Optional):

Gender:

Pokémon's personality:

Pokémon's History:

How much battle experience do they have:

Pokémon's body description: (Smaller than normal, bigger, a tweaker ear or scar?)

Is the Pokémon wearing anything, if so what:

**(The Trainer)**

**The Trainer gets ONE weapon and ONE weapon only. This weapon is only used in defense or if under attack from a Cult member or for protection from a Reaper. It can either be a melee weapon (sword, nun chuck, spear, ect.) or a range weapon (gun). Dual weapons can be included only if it is a dual weapon, such as a Tenei blade (a s-shaped, two headed weapon that splits into two scythes).)**

How much training do they have with said weapon: (Have they picked it up at Colossal or have they been using it for longer?)

How much battle experience do they have:

Do they have any hand-to-hand combat experience:

**-Classes-**

**You are able to choose only TWO of the five different electives.**

_Battle Field Training _(A normal class for beginners and students with some experience in the area of weapon use, battle tactics, and hand-to-hand combat)

_Advanced Battle Tactics _(A strategy class that only certain students can qualify for. Do not be mad if your OC does not make it in. This session covers everything that has to do with Pokémon Battle and Human Combat)

_Advanced Combative Skills_ (A brawling class that only certain students can qualify for. Do not be mad if your OC does not make it in. This session covers more advanced methods when it comes to fighting in either hand-to-hand, with ranged weapons, or melee weapons)

_Medical _(On-field training and a hands-on experience in medical care for Pokémon, humans, on the battle field, and off)

_Creative Processing _(A class that furthers a trainer's connection with their partner by the use of the fine arts, trust exercises, and much more)

_Gymnastics_ (No, not leotards, chalk, and tights. This class focuses on agility and coordination on the battle field, in fight, or in flight. The teachers use modern techniques such as free running, obstacle courses, and track to improve such skills)

Elective Choice:

How do they do in school:

Do they like school:

How do they act in class:

**-Additional-**

Are they a fan of Jeremy Vison?:

Any other information:

* * *

_*~Galaxy_


	2. II

**Thank you all so much for all the positive feedback! I can't thank you enough. **

**I just wanted to let you all know that I currently have a few links up on my profile leading to what the school uniform looks like and what the creepy Reapers look like (I based them off the Bonies from Warm Bodies, which is an excellent movie by the way). **

**I'm sorry for the terribly long wait. I had to attend a funeral (my great-grandfather died) and after consoling family, traveling, missing school, doing makeup work, and finishing up a project, more traveling over break, play and soccer practice...it just took this long to get out. I feel bad for making you believe that I was just never going to update like the last author. And, to be quite frank, I'm rather embarrassed and humiliated by that fact. **

**Next chapter the OC submission window is closed. My apologetics go to the OC's that could not be crammed into this chapter. They'll either be making an appearance next chapter, or the chapter afterward. It depends on how many I have and how I can fit a new one or two (...or four) into a situation. **

**Just for further clarification I use what is called **_**The Context-dependent Bulbapdia Method. **_**There has been some controversy on the correct capitalization of things in the world of Pokémon and there are certain authors out there who will argue and debate to the eternal flame of their heart's desire, but this is what I use. It's been brought up in discussion before and this is really the most common sort of grammar when it comes to writing in the Pokémon archive. It includes capitalizing all the names of the Pokémon species, moves, and the items as they appear in the games with the exception for objects that are exactly the same as they are in real life (e.g. bicycle, running shoes, trainer). **

**You'll have to read below. I just wanted to clear things up.**

**Also, if anyone is interested in being my beta to help me catch gramatical errors and such, please let me know. **

_**Carpe Diem. **_

* * *

**II:**

**The Dawn of a New Era**

* * *

**Vermilion City**

**September 1****st**

**7:30 AM**

The sun slowly rose up over the horizon painting the sky in shades of pink and lavender, the large orange orb bathing the earth in a golden glow. There was the shrill shriek of a whistle and the roar of a plane engine adding to the opaque scene.

In the morning fog two people faced off, their feet scuffing across the pavement as they paced, and their movements irregular with anticipation and exhilaration. A gathered amount of teen spectators looked on, watching as two trainers duked it out. Others paid no attention to the onlookers or the brawl and conversed with new friends and old, their chatter adding to the jumbled racket of the early morning.

On the far side was a toned teen who looked only sixteen and stood at a height of about 6'1". His jagged, brown hair fell down his neck in a shaggy mop while his hazel eyes glimmered in excitement. He wore a bright red t-shirt, ripped jeans, sneakers, and a simple gold chain as a necklace. A pair of aviator sunglasses hung from his pants and there was a sword protected by a holster strapped across his back. As he raised his right hand to shout a command, a black triangle tattoo was revealed on the underside of his wrist.

"Inferno! Flamethrower!"

His Typhlosion seemed menacing enough without a scar cutting across his eye and the extra several inches in size that added to the ominous look. The Pokémon let out a mighty roar and unleashed a steady jet of flame from his mouth, the blazing attack heading toward a small Pikachu.

"Dodge it!"

The voice came from the male's opponent who stood on the other side of the makeshift battlefield. The female was the same age as the male and only two or three inches shorter. Her hair was black with blue streaks and fell to about her mid-chest. There was a faint scar at the corner of her eyebrow and it was small in size. Blue seemed to be her theme color of her outfit for the girl wore a light blue, tight-fitting shirt with jean shorts and light blue knee high suede boots. A pair of light blue wayfarer shades were perched on the top of her head. On her hands were fingerless blue driving gloves. The girl's dark blue eyes glowed and a smirk spread across her face as she watched her partner duck and jump, narrowly missing the fiery attack.

"Iron Tail and charge up, Flight!"

The Pikachu leaped and soared through the air, thus expounding upon her name. Her tail flashed, glowing silver as her red cheeks crackled with electricity.

The male's eyes widened in alarm and his cockiness caused him to shout on short notice. "Duck!"

For some strange reason, the attack with the perfect trajectory missed. The electric mouse shot past its target before Inferno could even bow his head. The male grinned.

"Excellent! Finish this-AH-INFER-"

Both the Pokémon and his trainer underestimated Flight.

"Light up that joint! Thunder!" the female cried.

"Pika...CHUUUUU!"

The little Pikachu unleashed a wicked electric assault that walloped her opponent with a robust force. As Inferno tumbled Flight struck again, her Iron Tail attack battering the Volcano Pokémon senseless. The Typhlosion collapsed to the ground and was unable to continue.

"Flight! That was excellent!" The girl beamed, pulling her Pokémon into a hug when she returned.

"Pika! Pikapii!"

"No! How could you beat me?!" the male shouted in awe. "You were outmatched!"

"We beat you using this." The girl tapped her head in response. Her Pikachu dipped her head in agreement. "We may be not as big or as powerful, but we played our cards right and didn't get cocky like you!"

The boy rolled his eyes and then shrugged with a small smile and renewed vigor. "You win some you loose some. G'job, buddy."

"Ty," the Typhlosion thanked as he came woozily back to his trainer's side. The male returned his partner with the click of a Pokéball and strode over to shake his opposition's hand.

"The name is Gaige Anderson," the teen introduced.

"River Grayson." The girl shook his hand before glancing up at the electric mouse on her head. "This is Flight."

"Pikachu!" Flight greeted happily.

"Nice stuff." Gaige gestured to the skateboard and helmet by her side. River ducked down and scooped them up with a smirk. Gaige examined her black helmet first to find a horizontal silver wing on each side. His eyes then found her four wheeled transportation. "I really...like the board?"

"Oh." River snorted with a smile. She flipped it over revealing a Pop-Tart bodied Glameow streaking through the sky with a rainbow in it's wake. "You like Nyan?"

The group dispersed and left the two new rivals to talk. The mingling continued on as they waited to board the jets that would be taking them to the Academy. In the middle of the crowd a male wandered through hoping to make a new friend or find a new girl to flirt with. His onyx black eyes darted through the crowd as he swept back his messy, light brown hair with a lazy hand. The teen was just as tall as the Typhlosion owner at a height of 6'1", but instead of a lanky tall figure he had an athletic build. He wore a black long-sleeved shirt under a gray zip-up sweater vest with a pair of black jeans, a black buckle belt, and black sap gloves. Along with his gloves he wore a black digital watch, a silver ring on the right hand and on his ring finger. On his feet were white, worn out sneakers. He was twirling a shrunken bo staff in his hand as he walked.

The seventeen year old smirked slightly when he came across two girls, the shorter of the two doing all of the talking. She looked his age and she had royal blue hair that seemed rather spiky and it fell to her shoulders. She had an athletic build like him and stood at a height of 5'7" with slightly tanned skin and a pair of purple goggles on her head. The seventeen year old was wearing black trousers with a purple hoodie and a matching body warmer that was closed over the hoodie. On her feet were black and purple high tops and on her hands black fingerless gloves. Her weapon was a gun.

The male tapped the smaller girl on the shoulder and as she turned around to face him her emerald green eyes met his dark ones. She quirked up a questioning eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Can I help you?"

"Well, actually, I think it's the other way around. Maybe you can help _me?_" He gave her a grin and a wink. "The name is Loki Laycore. You, my fine friend, can call me Leo if you would like."

"Thanks, but no thanks," the female replied cheekily. "I don't fly that way."

"You don't fly that way?" Leo spluttered. No one denied the power of the Laycore charm! He pressed a button on his bo staff and it grew to about five feet long and four inches in width. He leaned upon it like a walking stick and raised his eyebrows. "Are you quite sure? Can I at least get a name?"

"I'm positive. I'm Eleanor Morris," the bluenette said with an eye roll.

"Who's your beautiful friend?"

The taller of the two girls had wavy black hair that fell to her mid ribcage, clear skin on the pale side of the color spectrum, and she wore a plain, sky-blue, long-sleeved button-up shirt with white buttons and dark skinny jeans. Around her neck was a necklace with a silver crescent moon about the size of the middle of her palm. She had seemed to be very interested with the pair of white lace oxfords on her feet while her friend and Leo conversed, but now her piercing ice blue gaze met the male's and caused a small shiver to run up his spine. The sixteen year old had a lithe, slender figure, stood at a height of 5'8", and had a quiet, graceful air about herself. Secured to each leg was an ebony thigh holster that each roomed a pistol. When she ran a hand nervously through her hair a small scar near her hairline was revealed.

"K-Kanari Alsaie," she muttered.

"That's a lovely name," Leo told her with a grin. He then tried the name on his tongue again with a, "Kah-nar-ee."

The dark haired girl nodded with a tiny, bashful smile.

"Well do you have a map? Because I'm getting lost in your eyes," Leo said with a laugh. The focused intensity of her gaze made him squirm a little, but he could get past that. The pair of ice blue orbs were interesting to stare into. Kanari's cheeks flushed and her eyes flitted back to the ground.

"You don't say much do you?"

Kanari didn't reply.

"Dual pistols, huh? Are you a good shot?" Leo said as he attempted to make conversation. The wallflower shrugged. Leo tried again.

"What about wrestling? Karate? Anything?" Kanari gave an indifferent nod.

Leo snickered. "Well, if you know, maybe you could show me some moves? I know I'm dying to teach you some-UHG-"

Kanari's eyes flashed as she grabbed Leo's arms, twisted him around so his back was to her, and pulled him to the ground where she put him in a headlock with her legs. Leo quickly tapped out and begged for mercy while Eleanor laughed her head off. Some of the teenagers nearby snickered as well.

Kanari helped him back to his feet with an embarrassed look as she continued to blush. As he rubbed her throat and regained his breath, Kanari uttered an apology.

"I didn't mean it literally, sweetheart! What was that for?" Leo rasped.

"What was that for?" Eleanor choked out between guffaws. "Because you asked! And not only that, you're a pervert!"

Leo's face grew red angrily. "I am not a pervert! I'll have you know I am a gentleman!"

"Gentleman my ass! You're a player!" Eleanor went on. "A flirtatious nobleman!"

The two continued to bicker as Kanari studied her shoes. The students that had watched Kanari tackle the male finally lost interest and wandered away.

A small boy wandered through the crowd, his dark green eyes anxious flitting around as if he expected something to jump out at him. He wore a simple white dress shirt with black slacks and shoes, his blonde hair tousled by the breeze. The fourteen year old was pale, skinny, and only stood at a height of 5'4". A light dusting of freckles arched over his nose and were scattered across his cheeks under his eyes. On his right hand was a band of white gold around his ring finger. He nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of a prepping engine and he crashed right into a pair of girls.

"Hey, watch it will you?" the a girl with orange and brown hair cried out as the boy tumbled to the ground. She was as tall as the boy and just as old, with dark purple eyes and a slim, muscled figure and a slight tan. The female wore black tech goggles around her neck, a white t-shirt with a light gray checkered pattern on the right shoulder, a black jacket over the shirt, dark blue denim jeans, and red sneakers. On her hands were fingerless gloves that matched her jacket. On her back was an extendable spear.

"S-Sorry!" the boy stuttered. "Sorry!"

"Look where you're going," the other girl with long black hair and sharp, honey brown eyes reprimanded. Even though she was only a year older than the two, she was much taller at a height of five feet and ten inches. Her attire consisted of a white dress shirt and dark blue tie along with a black tailcoat; the bottom back reaching to under her knees and the sleeves being rolled to ¾ of the length. On her legs were black cuff shorts that ended above the middle of her thigh, black combat boots that traveled up to her calf, and a pair of with white headphones that rested around her neck as well. She was long and lanky with a horizontal scar under her left eye. There was a sabre sword with a silver hilt in its holster on her hip.

"I didn't mean it!" the boy apologized again. "Really!"

"It's fine. Just don't let it happen again, got it?" the girl with the black hair said. The boy nodded.

"I-I-I'm Xavier. Xavier Marron." The young teen held out a trembling hand. The red-head took it first.

"Autumn Tyker from Johto," the girl with the spear introduced. Xavier released her hand and then held his out to the other girl. After a moment of hesitation she took it with a "tch" noise.

"Yue Wang. Unlike her, I'm from Viridian City here in Kanto. Or what's left of it."

"What d-do you mean?" Xavier inquired, his eyes widening. Autumn glanced over in hope for an explanation.

"It recently got raided by Team Rocket," Yue explained. "Once they broke down the barrier, the place was crawling with Reapers. Once the skeletons got in and started eating people, the Cult completely forgot about the raid and scrammed. They left my town to deal with them. We managed to chase them out but not before they destroyed a good part of the city and mauled and ate a several people."

"Why do they call them Reapers? My mother never gave me a straight answer before she..." Xavier trailed off with a sad look in his eyes.

"Have you ever heard of the Grim Reaper? They guy who supposably goes around with a scythe gathering people when they die? They're named after him. Because once you go Reaper you never turn back," Yue expounded. "The word reap also means to harvest and collect. And that is exactly what they do. That's why they grown in numbers. If the disease doesn't get you or you're not eaten, their bite will."

Xavier trembled, his forehead wrinkled up in dismay. "Oh. That's why."

"That's why I'm here," Autumn announced. "To stop them, to stop the Cults, and to get us our freedom back."

"Isn't that why we're all here?" a tall, six foot sixteen year old asked suddenly. He had shoulder length black hair and green eyes with a slender body type and long legs. He was dressed in a white coat that ended at his knees, black pants, and a gray, long sleeve shirt. A pair of small, rectangular glasses were perched on the bridge of his nose.

"Who the heck are you?" Yue questioned.

"Seth Ashby of Lavender Town," the newcomer said. "It was impulsive. I felt like I had to add in my two cents because we are all here for the same reason. We come from different branches, some power, some bravery, and some perseverance...but the basic reason were are here is to stop the Cults and end the Reapers. Am I right?"

And with that the loner disappeared back into the crowd.

"That was...odd," Autumn piped up after a moment of silence between the three.

"A-Agreed."

As the milling continued, a final and long whistle went off to declare that the students had to board their flights. There was some uttering of partings and apologetics as the mob merged into the different lines according to the number on their ticket. Slowly the group began boarding once all of their stuff was finally loaded into the cargo plane that would be traveling along with the passenger planes. The each passenger plane could fit a little over one hundred people each and every plane had a number on it; 1, 2, or 3.

The teenagers found their seats, some happy with the arrangement, some upset, and others couldn't care less. It would be about an hour flight give or take before they came in for a touch down at the Academy. They buckled in as the planes roared with take off, ascending up into the sky one after the other. Once they were in the air and it was safe to unfasten themselves, eager chatter immediately filled the cabin.

Terra White had been heading down the aisle, desperate for a bathroom break. The gal with the messy, short black hair and steel gray eyes who had been nicknamed Steel Freedom then needed freedom from her screaming bladder. Her muscular, athletic body type could only bare so much of the strain of needing to hold off till it needed to take a trip to the little girl's room. There had been no bathroom at the waiting dock. Her green trench coat fluttered as she moved, the tattered edges at the bottom wriggling in the breeze caused by each step she took. She also wore a pair camouflaged fatigues, a black t-shirt, combat boots, fingerless gloves, and a green rag tied around her head to keep her bangs out of her face. Her weapon of choice was strapped around her back: an assault rifle with a blade attachment that worked as a dagger to boot.

A unanticipated burst of turbulence sent the military girl stumbling and fighting to catch herself. Before she knew it, she had tumbled right into the seat of a tiny blonde. Terra found herself face to face with a blue-jeaned thigh.

"Are you okay?" the girl Terra had collapsed upon inquired, her voice genuinely concerned for the dark haired girl's wellbeing. Terra struggled to get up, stunned that she had fallen so easily.

"I'll survive," Terra stated a cooly, her attitude a bit stand-offish. The female found herself facing a miniscule, slight girl with a mane of hair styled in a long pixie cut that fell just past her chin. The unruly do was good for her petite frame and brought out her deep green eyes. The young teen could only be at least a height of 5'4", compared to the tall sixteen year old who was 6'1". She had a light dusting of freckles that arched over her nose and were splattered across her cheeks under her eyes. On her right hand was a band of white gold that looped around her ring finger. She wore a long-sleeved, dark green t-shirt with blue jeans and white deck shoes. The only thing Terra could think that could describe the girl was elfish (and it didn't help that her ears were slightly pointed).

"You sure?" The girl was being sarcastic now with an eyebrow raised up in question to Terra's icy behavior.

"I'm positive," Terra responded.

The girl only stared at her, her gaze questioning. One of her small hands then pointed down to wear there was a gash in Terra's shin, the blood staining the ripped area. "I'd like to agree, but we'd both be wrong. Now what were you lying?"

Terra gave one tiny and hesitant chuckle, her urge to pee momentarily forgotten. "You've got too small of a body for all that sass."

The blonde shrugged. "Runs in the family. Do you want help cleaning that up?"

Terra shook her head. When she didn't continue on, the younger girl held out her hand.

"I'm Xena Marron."

"Terra White," Terra introduced as they shook their clasped hands. Her grip felt very warm and reassuring, oddly like a safe haven.

"I'll see you around," Xena promised with the hint of a wink.

Terra hurried to the bathroom. When she was done and had washed her hands, she bent down to tend to her wound that had been inflicted by the edge of the seat.

But when she looked down, all that remained was dried blood around the edges of her camouflaged fatigues and not a deep scrape in sight.

* * *

**Mt. Moon: Colossal Academy **

**9:00 AM**

The airplane ride went by generally fast and before the students knew it they had touched down upon a runway buried in a valley of Mt. Moon. Students were herded off the plane, collected, and morphed into one huge swarm of freshmen. From there they were shoved onto buses and driven through the valley, their voices trapped in the heavily guarded transportation. Through an inky dark cave and then into a burst of brilliant white light.

Then there before them was the academy that really did live up to it's name. Colossal Academy was a beacon of light in the darkness of the times, made up of sturdy, white granite. The gargantuan building gothic architecture with spires upon spires, three main towers with one in the center and the other two flanking to the left and right, the main entrance supported by powerful doric columns, arches, buttresses of power, groin vaulted ceilings visible through the huge open doors, and windows that shimmered with the reflection of the world inside the glass dome that arched across the open blue sky and concealed them from the world.

Colossal Academy was waiting for them. The real adventure was about to begin.

* * *

_*~Galaxy_


	3. III

**Hooray**** for new Image Art! I rather like the image cover for this fic. **

**I have exams all week and then summer break is here at last. Yay! Please don't expect another update right away because I have to give my computer back to the school (which is on my lovely Macbook is where I do all my writing *sobs*) so it will take a few days to adjust back and get everything organized on my home PC *wails*. **

**_Carpe Diem._**

* * *

**III:**

**Mingling Peers in a Brew of Emotions**

* * *

**Mt. Moon: Colossal Academy**

**The Teachers' Lounge**

**September 1st**

**9:05 AM **

"They look to be a lively bunch," Doctor Seager announced as he gazed out the window with his hands clasped professionally behind his back. "Of course, there are four double battling below which breaks several school rules-"

"You're too hard on them, Dallas," a bright woman with white blonde hair and blue doe eyes chirped as she stood next to her colleague. "They have only just arrived. They'll learn the rules of the road soon enough."

"Miss Joyce," Doctor Seager started but he was quickly interrupted.

"Adriana," the blonde corrected, straightening her purple pencil skirt out of habit. Doctor Seager ran a hand through his silver hair and sighed.

"_Adriana_," the male went on. "I understand you are an optimist, but let us be realistic for a moment. If we begin to install these bad habits within the hooligans now-"

Once again the doctor was cut off. This time by a person of higher authority.

"Relax, Dal, they're fine for now. They'll be informed at the assembly," a woman with orange hair, white pants, and a blue coat with the collar popped told the silver-haired man. Her kind blue gaze met his stern gray-green one. Adriana busied her hands by smoothing her blue blouse.

Dallas turned away with a "hmph" and stared out the window to observe the students. Below a Raichu and a Garchomp were duking it out against an Absol and a Dusclops.

"At least they have technique," he admitted.

"I agree with the red head's choice in Pokémon," a woman with blue hair and blue eyes agreed.

"You would agree with anyone who had a Dragon Type, Clair," the orange-haired teacher said with a small laugh.

"And you would agree with anyone who used a Water Type, Misty," Clair countered.

"You two could never get along," Brock, a strong man with a shock of brown hair, piped up with a chuckle.

Clair rolled her eyes. Doctor Seager cleared his throat so everyone's attention was fixated upon him.

"Are we going to wait here and comment or are we going to rebuke them and start the assembly?"

"You're too uptight," Misty responded as she checked her watch. "We still have time."

"Ouch. Dragon Tail. That one will leave its mark on that Absol," Clair remarked as her eyes remained on the fight and her ears were closed off to any information she did not care to hear.

"That Raichu looks strong," Adriana uttered to Clair.

"Garchomp is better," Clair replied without a second thought.

"Let's watch them a little longer. We'll be called to start off the day in due time," Brock answered.

The five adults fell silent and watched their pupils as they milled about below, already making notes of those who appeased to them and who would need work. Sometimes they smiled in synch. Others, they remained passive. But no matter what they saw, the future of humanity remained on their minds.

* * *

**Mt. Moon: Colossal Academy**

**The Front Lawn**

**9:05 AM**

A curvaceous sixteen year old strutted through the crowd, her luscious blonde locks bouncing and crystal blue eyes roaming about. Her lace pink shirt only accented on her hourglass shape and her pink booty shorts revealed her long legs. On her feet were pink sandals that showed off her latest french manicure that had also made an appearance on her toes. The teen stood at a height of about 5'9" and she was everything a stereotypical blonde was supposed to be: playful, gorgeous, giggly, flamboyant, and rather unintelligent.

"Aren't you totes excited to meet all these cool new people, Gem?" the blonde asked her faithful Espeon who was trotting along by her side.

"Spee!" the Espeon responded, flicking her two-pronged tail about. "Espeon!"

"Jewel, you are just a cootie patootie!" the blonde praised, scratching behind her Pokémon's ears. "Who could ask for a better partner than you, baby girl?"

At that moment, a little Pachirisu chose that moment to crash into the Espeon. Jewel sprung back in surprise for her mind had been focused on the wonderful petting rather than minding her foresight.

"Chi!" the Pachirisu cried as it tumbled over. It got back to its paws and the happiness seemed to leave its body for a moment. "Pachirisu! Su!"

"Espeon?" Jewel's eyes narrowed as the smaller Pokémon yelled at her.

"Pachirisu." The Pachirisu nodded vigorously.

"Spee! Peon-espe-espeon!" Jewel scolded. The Pachirisu argued in return but then realized she was at fault and apologized. She then became happy once again, and bounced about, knocking right into the blonde's shins.

"Awww! Aren't you like totally _adorable_," the female cooed as she squatted down to pet the electric type Pokémon. "Where is your owner, pretty girl?"

"Chi?" The Pachirisu scrambled up girl's arms and perched on her head, playful leaning down to nuzzle her neck.

"Audra?" a voice called. "Audra? Audra! There you are!"

Another sixteen year old at the same height rushed to the blonde, his brown eyes frantic and his long, blue scarf with Pachirisus dotted around it billowed in the breeze. The male teen wore a brown sweater-vest with a white under shirt, matching brown pants, and dress shoes that oddly did not clash with his eccentric scarf. He scooped up his Pachirisu and the Pokémon squealed happily when she was reunited with her trainer. She buried her face in his short, dark blonde hair and wriggled about.

"Thank you for finding Audra. I thought I had lost her forever!" the boy explained breathlessly.

"Oh it was no problem at all," the girl said with a grin. "I totally like the scarf. Really _bracing_."

"I'm Anthony Gedeon." The boy held out on of his brass knuckled hands.

"Lacey Whither. Not pronounced like how a flower without water becomes dry and snivels. Like a with and then a her. But less lispy and more sayable. I would shake your hand, but I just got...like...a new manicure and...I really don't want to risk it. But it's totally nice meeting you."

Anthony blushed slightly as he withdrew his hand, clearly addled by her odd terminology. "Um...okay."

"But oh my gosh how cool is this school?! It's like a really old castle or something! But not all fally-aparty. Totally kept up well. So bubbly and not missing. I mean, why would I want to come to a castle that was broken and stuff?"

Anthony laughed nervously. "How about we watch the battle?"

At the center of the grounds four teens faced off, a pair of teammates on either side. On the far left stood two girls commanding a Garchomp and a Raichu. On the other a boy and a girl waited, pointing and shouting directions to their Pokémon as they battled.

"We do love battles, don't we, Jewels?" Lacey twittered.

"Espeon!"

"Apollo, Flamethrower!" the trainer of the Garchomp, a sixteen year old female who stood at a height of 5'10", called. Her blue eyes were focused intensely on the battle, her black fingerless gloves wrinkling as her hands clamped down into fists. On her back were two gold, thick rings that layed on top of one another. They took up most of her back. The teen's attire consisted of a dark gray tank top, a pair of jean shorts, and black combat boots. Her fiery hair matched her Garchomp's flaming attack, so orange in color that her head literally looked aflame when her bright locks rolled about.

The Garchomp unleashed a powerful stream of fire from its mouth, the blaze heading straight at a Absol.

"Cladis, duck to the side and use Night Slash on that Garchomp!" Omar Sanderson, one of the two opponents the redhead was facing with her partner, yelled. His hair was a raven black color and it reached down to base of neck, over his ears, and was combed in a wide V-shape to keep from going into his eyes. It was completely straight and devoid of curls in anyway. His hazel eyes had a glazed, glassy looks as he took in the fight, and he wore a dark gray shirt, black slacks, and brown hiking boots. Around his neck was a rosary necklace with a red ruby in the cross section and under his left eye was a crucifix tattoo. The male was a year older than the dragon trainer but was two inches shorter and was as pale as a ghost. Nevertheless, he had a strong build; broad shoulders, strong legs, he wasn't overly muscular, and was more agile than one would expect from his body type. His weapon was a sniper rifle.

"Sol," Cladis the Absol responded as he complied to the order. The sharp, curved blade at the side of his head glowed black instead of blue as it gave off a ghostly aura. Cladis launched himself forward with his blade at the ready as he prepared to hit the Garchomp.

"Not so fast! Raiden, block his attack with Iron Tail!" Kia Caster cried. The girl was just as old and was three inches shorter than her redheaded partner. Her jet black hair was pulled up carelessly in a messy bun, and her right side swept bangs were clipped up with bobby pins in a little poof. Her eyes were gold and contrasted immensely against her dark hair. Kia was wearing a royal purple, one shoulder top with white diagonal stripes, white denim shorts, and matching purple converses. Although she had a healthy looking pale skin and was a little on the skinny side, she had a jagged scar near the top of her forehead. She had a black snake whip handing from her hip.

"Raichu," Raiden agreed. Just as the Absol was about to release his attack, the Raichu's tail glowed silver and he swung and clashed it against Absol's blade. They stood there, one trying to overpower the other with their teeth gritted and eyes narrowed when Kia took control.

"Shockwave!"

"Rai...CHUUUUU!" Raiden unleashed an electric explosion in a wave of static power, the attack hitting Cladis full on and sending him flying backward.

"Yeah! Nice one!" the redhead praised.

"Thanks, Blaze." Kia grinned.

The tallest girl stood on Omar's side at a height of 6'2" and was only thirteen years old. The teen with the long black hair and brown eyes wore a baggy black shirt, black shorts, gray sneakers, a black, ragged cloak, and a black ragged sack over her back. There was a crossbow strapped to her back. The female named Harper was nearly as pale as her partner. Her eyes narrowed as she plotted on ruining the other girl's fun.

"Open, Nightshade," Harper muttered. Her Dusclops nodded and unleashed the attack.

"How come they started fighting in the first place?" Anthony questioned as the fight went on.

"Well, if I understand and remember correctly, the creepy girl with the brown eyes was somewhat insulted by something the girl with the cute Raichu said and the fight tessellated from there."

"..._Tessellated?_"

Lacey nodded fervently. "You know, to become more serious and get bigger and whatnot? Sounds like escalator?"

Anthony sighed. He didn't have the heart to tell her she meant escalated and not to decorate a floor with mosaics.

"Geesh I'm a little surprised at your lack of knowing these big words. And _I'm _the blonde here. I can give you like lessons in like vocab or something one of these days."

"Apollo, let's finish this! Dragon Rush on Absol!" Blaze shouted.

"Garrrrrrrrr..." Apollo's head began to glow blue. As his body was enveloped in a blue light, he coiled and sprung with a mighty, "CHOOMMPP!". He rushed charged at his foe with incredible speed as Kia came together with her attack.

"Follow suit and hit that Dusclops! Volt tackle!"

"Raichu!" Raiden gave a mighty battle cry and barreled at Open with the huge electric-powered attack. The two both hit their foes and the battle was over.

"Yeah! Go Apollo! Gimmie a A-P-A-H-L-O!" Lacey cheered as she jumped up and down as the rivals congratulated one another and the fight broke up.

"Don't you ever get tired of having _you _around?" a new voice sneered. Anthony and Lacey pivoted to find an eighteen year old who was just as tall as the Harper girl dressed in all black behind them. His hair matched his ebony outfit and his pale blue stare was more frigid than ice.

"What?" Lacey inquired.

"So, did you have to study to be this stupid or did it come naturally?" the boy questioned, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"I was born blonde," Lacey stated, her tone disgusted.

"When I talk, do you actually hear words come out of my mouth, or is it all a buzz to you?"

"Uhhhmmmm...?" Lacey trailed off.

"Espeon," Jewel growled.

"Leave her alone," Anthony said to the newcomer. "Stop picking on her."

"Su!"

"I apologize, I didn't know I was in the presence of the mentally lacking. I'll try to use words with fewer syllables," the stranger said, his lip curling. When he saw Lacey trying to comprehend what was actually happening, he spoke again. "Don't get lost in thought; you'll be a total stranger there."

"Hey! Shithead!" It was the Garchomp trainer, her Pokéball ready in her hand and her blue eyes cold. She strode up to the three teens and placed herself between Anthony and Lacey, and the stranger. "Cut the crap and pick on someone your own size."

"Look who finally crawled out from under their rock," the boy exclaimed with a cruel laugh. "I don't know how to put this into a way you'll understand as I don't speak alien."

"I'm sorry I just...wait!" She looked as if she had been hit with sudden inspiration. "I don't care! Oh how about you go blow you're brains out before I do it for you. It's not like you've got anything to loose," Blaze threatened.

The boy snarled and grabbed her shirt. There was a cling as Blaze reached her hands around, pulled one of the rings off her back, flicked it, and the disk became edged with sharp, metal spikes. She held it up to his throat. The teen became uncomfortable to have his life at stake and released her.

"You'll get it one day."

Blaze laughed. "Fuck off. Now do us a favor and slip into something more comfortable. Like...I don't know..._a coma." _

The boy stalked off muttering under his breath. Jewel's eyes narrowed and her rudy glowed, causing the male to be flung and trip with some sort of psychic attack. Anthony and Lacey who had watched the whole thing in awe regained their voices as Blaze attached her Chakram back to its holder.

"Who was that?" Lacey squeaked as she bent down and hugged her Espeon in thanks.

"Haden Irugo. He's from my town in Sinnoh. Snowpoint. I beat him up in kindergarden." She thought for a moment and then spoke again. "And the fourth grade. Possibly the sixth."

"He's got a thing against blondes," Anthony mumbled as he toyed with his scarf.

"Yeah. His ex-girlfriend was one and they dated for five years. A brick could have learned Algebra faster than her."

"Bricks can learn math?!" Lacey gasped.

Blaze rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I'm Amara Foster, but I go by Blaze and only Blaze, got it?"

"I'm Anthony Gedeon and this is Lacey-er...With-her," Anthony introduced. "I'm from Goldenrod."

"You can call me Lace. Like my shirt," Lacey giggled. "I'm was born in Pewter here in Kanto."

At that moment a loud school bell went off, echoing around the front yard as the tone emerged from the opening doors of the academy. Two adults stood there in the huge doorways, one woman with black hair, green eyes, and dressed in a kimono, and the other a woman with blue hair, blue eyes, and her black cape lashing about in the gust of wind.

"That's Clair!" Blaze gushed. "_The _Clair. She's one of the strongest dragon trainers in the world. She was an apprentice to Lance and her skills are _unfathomable_!"

"We'll have to stay away from her if she deals with ghosts," Lacey whispered. Anthony frowned.

"It's my dream to be able to train with her under Lance," Blaze finished, pulling at her shirt and fixing her hair to make sure she looked nice. "Apollo, c'mon out, we have to make a good impression."

"Garchomp!" Apollo agreed as soon as he was released from his Pokéball.

"Well it _was _your dream," Anthony stated. "Lance disappeared, remember?"

Blaze glared, her jaw locking viciously. "He's in hiding, plotting his next attack to overthrow the Cults."

Anthony didn't have a chance to respond for Clair and the other gym leader waved, commanding for the students to follow them inside.

"Let's go, Slowpokes," Blaze called as she rushed off to the main doors with Garchomp sprinting beside her.

"Blaze, wait up!" Lacey whined. "Ugh what if I get dirty?"

Anthony sighed. "Audra, hold on tight."

"Pachirisu," the little Pokémon cheeped as she tugged on Lacey's hair to get her to move forward.

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiine. Jewel, let's go baby girl."

The four of them headed toward the doors, the crowd rushing about behind and in front of them.

* * *

**Mt. Moon: Colossal Academy**

**The Assembly Hall**

**9:30 AM**

"Welcome, welcome, welcome!" Jeremy Vision exclaimed from his spot at the lectern. He grabbed the microphone and pulled it off the hook so he could stride about at he spoke. He laughed as some girls in the crowd screamed.

"Thank you, thank you!"

"What an egomaniac," Eleanor uttered to Kanari who at in a seat next to her. Kanari mumbled in accord.

"As you know I'm Jeremy Vision, spokesperson for Colossal Academy," Jeremy elucidated. "I'm here to welcome you to a wonderful year at Colossal! Although all of you here in this hall currently are freshmen, our school does have some older students before our announcements to get students went viral to your pocket societies. You may have seen some of them in your group out front. They're were charge of watching over all of you while we adults were setting up and preparing for your arrival. It is only part of their duties as older students.

"I'm here as a kickstarted to this school year. Although I am not a teacher, I will be hanging about campus, helping out with classes with my vast amount of knowledge in all areas. Plus I would hate for you fans to not be able to see me. That would be terrible, now wouldn't it?"

Jeremy combed his hair to the side with his fingers and fixed his stare upon all the students.

"Now. We get down to the nitty gritty. Although the headmaster could not make an appearance today for his is busy with work, we have a professor coming to give the opening speech to you which will include rules and standards for you all to uphold. But right now, I would like to discuss with you where we are at.

"In our world, it started with Team Plasma, the rise of King Ghetsis, and their quest for liberation and domination. When the famous duo, Black and White, of Unova failed in the final battle for freedom in Plasma Castle they were executed. All hope was lost. As soon as they were gone, up rose the other teams of the different regions. Team Rocket remerged and took over Kanto and Johto. Team Magma and Aqua popped back up and seized Hoenn. Team Galactic dominated Sinnoh. With these main branches rose another much more terrible than the first: The Blue Suns. The teams came together in the time of peril, forming alliances along with one another. Thanks to the groups now know as the Cults due to the brainwashed sense of the members, the world is trapped in an everlasting turf war to control the populations of the regions. Each group wishes to dominate the world."

"WE ALREADY KNOW THE STORY!" a student in the back dared to bellow.

"Well." Jeremy was appalled. "That saves my breath, doesn't it? I guess we'll just have to...just have to bring Professor Seager onto the stage. Professor?"

Doctor Seager strolled onto the stage with purpose, fixing his bow tie as he moved to grab the microphone. He smoothed down his silver hair and said to socialite, "That is _Doctor _Professor Seager to you, Jeremy."

Jeremy smiled, blushed, and escaped into the curtains and off the stage. The doctor pushed the microphone back into the rest, straightened it up to his height, and nodded.

"Welcome, students, to Colossal Academy. My associates and I are very eager to have you here with us. I have been given the opportunity of informing you of these rules and standards Mr. Vision has mentioned to you about."

The chatty hall had died down as soon as the doctor had moved to the lectern, some respecting him for the way he had shut Jeremy up so quickly. The mass majority was intimated by his stern look, his voice easily commanding their attention. Seager ran a hand over his silver beard and mustache before continuing on.

"When you were outside, you could see that we have a protective dome running over the top of the school. This is to keep possibly contaminated air out, clean air in. Not only does it provide extra protection from Reapers and the Cults, but the material is made up of a cloaking device so from any perspective it looks as if there is nothing here. If an outsider was to look in they would just seen the scenery of the mountain and not the academy. It is very useful and the gates are under high class protection as well.

"There are quite a few basis rules we need to cover before we go over anything else," the doctor announced, his eyes roaming over the massive auditorium packed with students seated theater chairs. "There is no Pokémon battling on the premises unless it is done so in classes under the instruction of the teacher. There will be no feuds fought out that way, and there will be no feuds fought out period. If you have a problem with another student, you take it up with a member of the staff. I witnessed a double battle this morning from the lounge window and no matter how entertaining it was, it will not be happening again. Pokémon are either to stay in your room or they are to stay with you in their Pokéball unless are told to be released by a teacher. That is the main rule number one.

"Number two, while weapons are allowed to be warn and carried about, they must stay sheathed. Any unsheathed weapon will result in a penalty and numerous punishments. Weapons are meant to be trained with under the eye of a professional, not to threaten and play about it.

"Out third and final basis rule before rules break off into subgroups is that no student is allowed to leave the dome without a member of the staff. There will be missions where you are not escorted by an adult, that does not mean they will not be near by. For your safety if you want to keep your organs from being devoured or your skin from decaying and spotting, you will stay inside the dome. No wandering out. No trying to get out. If you do, the consequences will be more than severe. You will be wishing your punishments were severe instead of the amount of grievousness they will be. These three rules are the Golden Trio. Abide by them well.

"Here in your training you will be learning how to defend yourself from the Reapers and Cults that wreck havoc in the real world. Learn well. Also, you will be running missions and patrols in groups of four or five depending on the teams we have categorized you into. These missions will be purposeful. They will include anywhere, minor or major, from running errands to helping save a city from a Reaper or Cult attack. You will be taught how to do this properly and well.

"Right now we are going to announce your teammates. You will be spending your lives here at Colossal with these people. Each team is assigned an apartment here with a kitchen, living room, bathroom, and enough rooms and beds to hold you all. These fellow peers will be your main and domestic family in the sea of students that make up your 'relatives'. Learn to live with them because now you are stuck with them. Here they are in order of team numbers. Meet with them, find your apartment, and get unpacked. Class lists will be delivered later before supper. The rest of the day is yours to get to know them and to explore campus. Good day."

* * *

**Team 1: **Glenn Tabris, River Grayson, Gaige Anderson, and Lucas Kretz

**Team 2:** Kanari Alsaie, Eleanor Morris, Cass Miller, and Clover Reed

**Team 3:** Armando Blaze, Jack Willow, Tai Ishihara, and Maaya Yoshida

**Team 4:** Anthony Gedeon, Xavier Marron, Gabriel Volantis, and Carmen Prescott

**Team 5: **Amaryllis Faye, Amara Foster, Kia Caster, and Clash Jane Teemack

**Team 6:** Nicole Summers, Jason Aurelius, Nadia Dalton, and Sam Nevoak

**Team 7:** Seth Ashby, Harper Omni, Omar Sanderson, and Alice Bloodstar

**Team 8:** Terra White, Xena Marron, Charlotte Arlyne, Lacey Whither, and Loki Laycore

**Team 9:** Autumn Tyker, Amelia Grace, Elizabeth Barkley, Job Stein the IV, and Shione Sakura

* * *

**Please notify me if I have accidentally not sorted a character onto a team.**

_*~Galaxy_


End file.
